


Our Sex Is On Fire

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Families, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: Columnist Jeremy Clarkson met a short trans man called Richard Hammond in his favourite London based pub and takes him home.





	Our Sex Is On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native tongue, which is the reason why I can make mistakes. Please, let me know when you notice an error.
> 
> The title of the story is based on the chorus of the song [_"Sex On Fire"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZcMAbfiJtU) by Overstreet (originally by Kings of Leon).
> 
> Richard Hammond plays a trans male character - who only had his top surgery done - in this story. This means this fic is very AU. **There will some explicit smut in this fic.**

37-year-old Jeremy Clarkson, a columnist for several car related magazines, was enjoying his first pint in his favourite London based pub on a Friday evening.  
A football match was on with less than 10 minutes left to go.

After the game ended Jeremy walked towards the lavatories. On his way back he saw this short man with beautiful brown hair standing at the bar ordering a drink. From where Jeremy was standing the man looked about 10 inches shorter than him.  
Before the columnist could stop himself, he stood by the younger looking man's side. "Hey, I'm Jeremy. Can I buy you this beer?"  
The other man looked startled for a moment. "Uhm. Hi. If you'd like, then it's fine by me."  
"Can I have two then, Brendon? You can put it on my bill."

"So, I told you my name. What's yours?" Jeremy asked when the two men sat across of each other at a booth.  
The shorter one took a sip of his pint. "My name's Richard. How old are you, Jeremy?"  
"37? You?"  
"I'm turning 28 this December."

"Would you like to come back to my place?" Jeremy spoke after the two drank two beers together. "We can talk some more over there."  
"That would be lovely. I'd like to know you better."

The two men weren't exactly talking when they sat on the sofa in Jeremy's flat. They were busy exploring each other's mouths.  
Richard moans vanished into Jeremy's mouth as the younger man sat with spread legs on Jeremy's lap.  
Clarkson's hands were roaming under Hammond's black T-shirt, touching his back, but before they were pulling off each other's clothes, Richard stopped kissing and sat down next to the other man. "I've got to tell you something which is rather important, Jez."  
Jeremy looked lovingly at his kissing partner. "What is it?"  
"I'm a transgender man who's still a virgin."  
"So, you were born in the wrong body?"  
"Yeah. About two years ago they removed my breasts. But all the other female bits are still there."  
"Are you waiting with losing your virginity until you're completely a man?"  
"Well, the main reason I haven't had sex yet, is because no one wanted to be with me, until this very evening," Richard replied.  
"Have you ever pleasured yourself though?" Jeremy wanted to know.  
"There have been occasions I fingered myself from behind while I was watching gay porn."  
The older man couldn't hold back a groan after hearing the answer to his question.  
"I'm totally okay with wanking or sucking you off."  
"You would do that?"  
"Yeah, I'm in for anal stuff too, but you're not allowed to go anywhere near my genitalia."  
"Yes, Sir," the 37-year-old saluted. "Are you ready to lose your virginity? It's totally fine if you're not. But in that case I need to excuse myself for a bit."  
Richard looked down Jeremy's private area and licked his lips. The man was sporting a massive bulge. "Take me to your bedroom."

"You do have lube and condoms, right?" the small man asked when they stepped inside the master bedroom and sat down on the bed.  
The 37-year-old nodded. "Of course I do, Richard. I'm all about doing it safe."  
"Then I would like to ride you, Jeremy."  
"Okay. There's two ways. You could face me, or you could show me your back. Your choice. Whatever you are comfortable with."  
"I would like to see your face and yes, I know my lady bits will be on display then, but I'm alright with that. Even though you're not allowed to touch my lady bits, it doesn't mean you aren't allowed to look."  
Jeremy took hold of Richard's leather jacket and shook it off his shoulders. His fitted white T-shirt got removed and thrown on the floor as well.  
The older man looked at the transman's chest. "There are hardly any scars."  
"Yeah, the surgeons did an amazing job. I'm very happy with the result."  
"Can I touch you?" Jeremy asked shyly.  
Richard replied by nodding his head and two hands touched his shoulder blades before they moved downwards to his soft nipples. Jeremy kneeled forward and took the left nipple in his mouth while his hand was busy playing with the other one. The man sucked on the nipple while occasionally using his teeth until the nipple became hard. Then he moved onto the right nipple to do exactly the same.  
Richard felt his body tingle from all the attention.  
"Did you like that?" Jeremy asked after kissing the younger man.  
"Yes, that was a nice feeling."

Richard shoes, socks and trousers were pulled off by Jeremy, which left him with in only his boxer shorts.  
"You're absolutely stunning," the 37-year-old spoke.  
The 27-year-old blushed at the comment. "You're wearing a bit too many clothes, don't you think?"  
Jeremy stripped off the pieces of clothing he was wearing until he was also only wearing his underwear. His excitement was visible through his cotton boxer shorts.  
"May I?" Richard asked as his hands took hold of the waistband.  
The older man nodded.  
The pair of underwear were pulled off and the sight made Richard's mouth water.  
There it was. It was the first erection Richard had ever seen in real life and it was a beautiful sight, he thought.  
"Am I big enough for you?" Jeremy asked worried.  
Richard's eyes were dark with lust as he bowed down towards the swollen member. "Yes."  
The older man put his fingers into the brown hair in front of him. "You don't have to, you know."  
"I know, but I want to. Can you please lay down and spread your legs for me, Jeremy?"

Richard did know quite a few tricks for someone who had never sucked someone off before. He licked from the base of the cock, right between the balls, towards the red uncut tip, which was shiny with pre-cum. The 27-year-old took the tip in his mouth and sucked gently before he took the whole cock in his mouth.  
Jeremy looked down at the brown-haired man between his long legs. Several moans escaped his mouth and he felt an orgasm built rather quickly. He pulled on Richard's hair to release his member from the eager mouth.  
"You won't be able to ride me, Rich, when you make me come down your throat," the 37-year-old panted. "But I've got to ask you one last time. Are you sure you want to ride me and show me every part of your body?"  
"Yes, Jeremy. I'm ready," Richard nodded as he slowly pulled off his underwear. "I'm ready to lose my virginity.  
Jeremy pointed to the bedside drawer where Richard could find the lube and a condom.

"Can I prepare you or do you want to do it yourself?" Jeremy asked as he took the items from the younger man.  
"You can do it," Richard blushed as he laid down on top of the 37-year-old.  
The men lovingly kissed for a bit while Jeremy brushed a lubed up finger across Richard's bum hole before he slowly inserted the index finger.  
The brown haired man stopped kissing as he tried getting used to the feeling of somebody else's finger.  
"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked worried. "Just say stop and I stop. I won't do anything you don't want to."  
"It's alright, Jez, I just need some time."

After a while Richard started to like the feeling of Jeremy's finger inside of him. "You can move."  
Jeremy pulled his index finger out, put it back in and repeated that several times.  
"Oh, Jeremy! Yes! Go on!" Richard groaned. "I need more."  
The middle finger got in as well and the older man spread his fingers to open Richard up as much as he could.  
The smaller man could feel himself getting wet from Jeremy's actions. "More, Jez. Please!"  
Jeremy ripped the condom package open with his teeth and rolled the condom down his erection. "You may sit down, Rich."  
Richard pushed down and slowly swallowed his sexual partner's cock with his arse hole. "Oh, God. That feels good."  
Jeremy was panting hard while Richard made his hips move by slapping up and down Jeremy's shaft. "Yes, Rich, just like that!"  
Loud moans were filling the bedroom and it didn't take the smaller man long to come without being touched. "Oh, Jeremy!"  
"I'm so close, Rich," Jeremy groaned.  
"Come for me, Jez," Richard replied as he pushed himself down hard and quick. "I want to know what your orgasm look looks like."  
That was all Jeremy needed to come harder than ever before. "Richard!"

The two men fell asleep in each other's arms after they cleaned up with a towel and the filled condom found his place in the bin.


End file.
